Amalgamation
The Amalgamation is a villain featured in the videogame Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.. It was formed when six of the Kids Next Door's enemies: Gramma Stuffum, the Common Cold, Count Spankulot, Stickybeard, Knightbrace and the Toiletnator, were joined together by a device of Father's. It acts as the final boss of the game, as the game is finished after the player defeats it. History In Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., after Numbers 1-5 have captured Captain Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Count Spankulot, Gramma Stuffum, the Common Cold, and the Toilenator, they load them all aboard their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and fly them to the KND Moonbase. On the way to the Moonbase, they are attacked by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane in their Mobile Mega Mansion, who try to prevent the operatives from reaching their destination. After the KND defeat the DCFDTL, and eject to the moon in individual escape pods, Father instructs the Delightful Children to activate the Amalgamator, a device he created from various items of the villains or parts of their costumes to merge them into one giant villain. The device, fired as a large beam of yellow light from the Delightful Children's Mobile Mega Mansion to the KND's C.O.O.L.B.U.S., functions as planned (though father expresses some concern at finding out that the Toilenator was onboard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., as he had not originally intended for him to be one of the villains that was merged together, and exclaims that "he'll ruin everything!"), and the six villains, now fully merged into the Amalgamation, crash land onto the surface of the moon. In response to this, the KND transforms their Moonbase into a giant fighting robot called the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H., and a battle between it and the Amalgamation ensues. After the player has defeated the Amalgamation, it falls over backwards, and then explodes back into the six main villains that comprised it. Appearance Given that the Amalgamation consists of six different villains joined together, it features various aspects of each of them: Stickybeard's mouth and beard, the skull from his hat, and his right candycane peg leg, Knightbrace's left hand and his circular retainer, many of Count Spankulot's hands on its back, Gramma Stuffum's body, left foot, and head, the Common Cold's snot cannon as most of its right arm, and his partial face mask with a tube leading to the snot cannon, and the Toilenator's toilet paper cape and the toilet seat cover he wears around his neck. Attacks The Amalgamation features five different attacks, all of which it uses during the final battle in the videogame. The five attacks are as follows: a long-range flouride spitting attack, launched from its mouth, a long-range mucus launching attack, fired from the snot cannon on its right arm, a long-range rock throwing attack, thrown by its left hand, a close-range spanking attack, also via its left hand, and an attack that involves rolling into a ball toward its opponent. Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:One-Shot Category:Genderless Category:Mute